


Пятьсот восемьдесят с чем-то дней

by 006_stkglm, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Sunshine, The Martian
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Когда тебя ждут, пятьсот восемьдесят дней это не так уж и долго.





	Пятьсот восемьдесят с чем-то дней

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн «Пекла» сдвинут, возможный ООС персонажей. АУ относительно обоих канонов.

– Пятьсот тридцать три дня! Еще пятьсот тридцать три дня, и ты согласился? – С жалобно поднятыми бровями Мэйс больше похож на пятилетку, оставленного без сладкого на ужин, чем на летчика-испытателя в звании капитана ВВС США.

– А если бы это за мной пришлось возвращаться? – резонно возражает Крис, но Мэйс продолжает смотреть на него с выражением оставленного под дождем щенка лабрадора.

– Ты слишком умный, чтобы застрять на чертовом Марсе, – бурчит он. 

Крис фыркает – на борту «Гермеса» есть по крайней мере два человека, которые с этим не согласятся, и еще один на пресловутом Марсе ждет, пока они выполнят маневр имени Рича Пернелла.

– Эй, я пятьсот дней ждал, пока ты наиграешься, и не возмущался.

– Четыреста девяносто три, и это был важный научный эксперимент! – вскидывается Мэйс. Он все еще крайне трепетно относится к той симуляции полета к якобы угасающему Солнцу, которую НАСА спонсировало несколько лет назад, до того, как умники из РАН выяснили, что в ближайшие пару миллионов лет ничего подобного не случится.

– О да, вы вполне убедительно доказали, что если Солнце начнет гаснуть, нам всем хана.

– Мы продержались дольше первого экипажа и отстыковали груз. – Мэйс нарочито супит брови, но в его светлых глазах пляшут искорки веселья.

– Ага, минус два экипажа, и всего сорок шесть процентов вероятности успешного завершения миссии в итоге. – Крису никогда не надоест его дразнить.

– Да-да, я умудрился замерзнуть насмерть на летящем к Солнцу корабле. Мы можем уже пропустить эту часть, а? – Мэйс крутится на стуле, лениво перебирая по полу босыми ногами. На Земле воскресенье, так что на нем свободные тренировочные штаны и застиранная футболка с растянутым воротом. На щеках и подбородке трехдневная щетина, волосы после душа растрепаны и торчат во все стороны. Крису отчаянно не хватает его запаха – смеси строгого одеколона, хвойного шампуня и теплого, не поддающегося описанию аромата чистой кожи и свежего пота. Он почти чувствует его, хотя знает, что «Гермес» вокруг него пахнет, как всегда: стерильностью, пластиком и озоном.

– О, смотри-ка, кто пришел поздороваться. – Мэйс нагибается, на мгновение исчезая из поля зрения, и Крис видит, как на заднем плане в квадрате солнечного света у окна вытянулся Снег – хаски Мейса. А потом весь экран занимает удивленная морда Принца – кот озадаченно шевелит усами и слепо тыкается в монитор, явно не понимая, чего от него хотят.

– Привет, мальчик, – тянет Крис, и уши Принца настороженно поднимаются при звуке знакомого голоса, пусть даже с расстояния многих тысяч миль. Он выдает вопросительное «мряу» и, когда Крис называет его всеми ласковыми именами, которые может вспомнить, принимается тыкаться носом в экран и едва не опрокидывает ноутбук, пытаясь дотянуться до Криса лапами. Мяуканье из радостного быстро становится обиженным. Разбуженный шумом Снег подходит ближе и, положив передние лапы на колено Мэйса, тоже поворачивается к экрану, хотя его больше занимает хозяйская рука на загривке, чем монитор.

– Мы скучаем, – говорит Мэйс. Принц все еще пытается поймать лапой большой палец, которым Крис поглаживает экран в своей маленькой каюте на «Гермесе».

– Я тоже, – говорит он. – Ты даже представить не можешь, как.

– Ты недооцениваешь мое воображение. – Мэйс подмигивает и тут же морщится, когда хвост Принца заезжает ему по носу. Кот даже не скрывает, что терпит Мэйса исключительно потому, что тот уже второй год его кормит, пока Крис мотается между Марсом и Землей.

– Когда получаете груз? – Мэйс внезапно становится серьезным.

Крис бросает взгляд на часы.

– Что-то около пятидесяти семи часов.

Мэйс кивает.

– Митч разрешил семьям передать кое-что, помимо основного груза. Мелочи, конечно, сам понимаешь. – Он жмет плечами нарочито равнодушно и отводит глаза, словно заинтересовавшись снова улегшимся у его ног Снегом. После того эксперимента большую часть обоих экипажей выперли из предполетных программ с концами. Мэйс и Кэйпа, хоть и были признаны годными и в достаточной степени психологически устойчивыми, шансов попасть в основной состав практически не имели. Что, впрочем, не мешает Мэйсу знать, кажется, половину НАСА.

– Не могу дождаться, – улыбается Крис. Лицо Мэйса давно уже не такое бледное, как в первые недели после завершения эксперимента, но Крис все равно умеет распознавать, когда тот краснеет.

– Шестьдесят секунд до завершения сеанса связи, – скучающим голосом сообщает Йохансон по внутрикорабельной сети. Крис кривится.

– Пятьдесят пять.

Мэйс, забыв про собаку, придвигается к экрану.

– Будь там осторожен, ладно?

– Слушаюсь, сэр.

– Не ерничайте, доктор Бэк, вам не идет. – Мэйс прижимает к экрану раскрытую ладонь, и Крис повторяет его жест. Экран теплый, но, разумеется, он не создает даже иллюзии прикосновения. Снег, тоненько поскуливая, скребет Мэйса по бедру, но тот не отводит от Криса взгляд, пока экран не гаснет.

Через пятьдесят шесть с небольшим часов «Гермес» выполняет идеальную, как по учебнику, стыковку с челноком. Через шестьдесят два они заканчивают разгрузку. Каждый из членов экипажа получает по коробке из непрозрачного пластика со своим именем. Для Уотни, разумеется, прибывает два полных ящика.

В коробке, надписанной размашистым почерком Мэйса, куча конвертов. Сотни аккуратно заклеенных конвертов из плотной бумаги, пронумерованных от ноля до пятисот восьмидесяти четырех. Крис бросает взгляд на часы – до конца пятьсот восемьдесят четвертого до завершения миссии дня остается немногим меньше получаса. Он вскрывает конверт. Внутри фотография: крыльцо их дома, буйно разросшиеся кусты мальвы, из-за которых почти не видно перил, тропинка из плит, между которых пробивается трава. Мэйс, щурясь на солнце, смотрит в объектив. Снег, вывалив розовый язык, жизнерадостно метет пушистым хвостом. И только неудобно висящий Принц, которого Мэйс держит на предусмотрительно вытянутых руках, выглядит раздраженным и недовольным.

Крис хохочет до слез. «Мы ждем. Кошак в особенности», – написано на обороте. Снимок отправляется на стену в изголовье постели. Прежде, чем поставить коробку в специальную ячейку под узкой койкой, Крис проводит рукой по ровным рядам конвертов и улыбается. В конце концов, когда тебя ждут, пятьсот восемьдесят с чем-то дней – это не так уж и долго.


End file.
